battle_for_isle_sleepfandomcom-20200215-history
Napkin
Napkin, labeled The Still Type, is a male contestant on The Beach Glows. Personality Napkin likes to sleep a lot. He's commonly still, though he might be fast on certain occasions when he's excited about something. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball plan to surprise Napkin every time he wakes up from a sleep. At night, Napkin is seen sleeping on the ground, with perfect balance on his edge (like Paper from II). A piece of funnel cake then falls next to him. When he wakes up in the morning, he sees the funnel cake, then thinks that he should save it for later. In What The Beam Determined, he is first seen being teased by Thread (that he's weird to be of the still type) and angered. During the challenge, he complains that if he falls off, he'll be soaked and uncomfortable. Rubber offers to carry him, and Napkin thanks him for the offer. Napkin is scared when Thread knocks Febreze off, and relieved when Thread falls off. Then when Rubber says he's about to fall off he gets worried again. At night, he is seen in the water, soaked and sick. He nods when Rubber says "Poor Napkin's soaking wet!" In Don't Capsize!, he takes a nap, and he doesn't hear Thread's plans to mess with him. He is chosen onto Candle's Team because he looks excited. Then during the challenge he notices that the Shining Lights are ahead so they turn on their motor. Luckily his team didn't capsize otherwise he'd be soaking wet like last episode! In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, he and his friends take a walk at night. Later he says he's tired and wants to sleep, and Rubber doesn't believe him. Napkin lounges lying down with his eyes half closed when Rubber's arguing. Then when Rubber finally lets them go, Napkin persuades him to sleep soon. When Candle says someone on the Beach Glows is missing, Napkin quickly finds it's Rubber. When Febreze said Rubber was asleep Napkin got concerned about him not following directions the previous night. During the challenge, when Rubber got out of the challenge, Febreze said he deserved to sleep, which inspired Napkin to deliberately get out so he could nap. In Creating Comfort, when Nintendo says the contestants are going to the Total Objects' Dormitory for the challenge, he's surprised that the dormitory exists. He tiredly slides himself up to the fourth floor, and when Nintendo says the challenge is to make the beds, he asks if the challenge can be to nap instead. Thread criticizes him. When the challenge is over, Napkin's happy to get immunity, and he asks if he and his friends can stay in the TOD overnight. After being pleaded, Nintendo answers yes, and gets hugged by Napkin, Rubber, Febreze and Sunscreen. Napkin is last seen asleep in bed before Sandy turns out the lights. In Time to Rhyme, he gives an explanation about tiredness and falls asleep, only to be manipulated by Thread. Then he is happy to see Camera revive him and Thread get eliminated. He remarks that the Cookie Station Time prizes should be teddy bears. During the challenge, he says he knows exactly what he'll do, and recites two lines, "if things don't go your way sleep is how to improve the day". Trivia *He hates Thread. *He is scared of being in liquid. When he's in liquid, he is stained, and it takes him long to recover. For this reason, he almost never drinks. *Disregarding Eggy and Brownie, of course, he is the youngest contestant, and sleeps the most often out of everyone. He's hardly ever energetic, but during eliminations, contests, etc., he stays awake and alert. *He's one of Nicholas McConnell's main object characters. The other one is Rubber. Gallery BFIS-Napkin-Pose.png|Original pose Sleeping napkin WOWB.png|Sleeping Napkin NapkinBFIS5.png AngryNapkin.png Napkinisgladtogetimmunity.png 0a.png|Sleeping Napkin Napkin Body.png NapkinIntro.png NapkinIcon.png NapkinUpdated.png Napkin pose.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beach Glows Category:Candle's Team Category:Contestants